Havoc in the Howl Household
by beckythorn13
Summary: Nothing really bad, as far as rating. This is a sequel to The Adventures of Sophie and Howl. We all know that Sophie has a, ahem, bun in the oven, shall we say. What trials will pregnancy bring?


Okay, people! I love you all for reviewing and for even reading my last story! I would like to particularly thank Moonlight at Midnight, for being such a wonderful reviewer. I love you! (You know, in that, Oh they're so nice! Kind of way.)

Summary: This is a continuation of my last fic, The Adventures of Sophie and Howl. There's not really much else to say.

Disclaimer: What a pity that I don't happen to own any of these characters, places, or even objects. If I forget my disclaimer in later chapters, which I always do, screw it. We all know that we don't own these things, yes? If not, mental help should be sought immediately.

Sophie woke feeling as warm and snuggly as a teddy bear. She was curled up next to Howl, one arm thrown across him and the other resting on her belly. Feeling a leg cramp coming on (sometimes they got past Mama Anne's herbs) she expertly stretched her leg out, moving her toes in just the way that would prevent a muscle spasm, without even waking up, so experienced was she at being pregnant.

With a groan, Sophie realized that she would indeed have to get up. She NEEDED some cookies. Not need like want, need like a life or death situation. So, she pulled herself out of bed, causing Howl to curl up on his side. She tiptoed downstairs and reached up to the cookie jar. To her dismay, there were only crumbs left. She ate a few of the larger ones, which only succeeded to increase her craving. Moaning again, she replaced the cookie jar and went to the chair in front of the fire place.

As she sat watching Calcifer wake up, she decided that cake would suffice rather nicely, and went to get out the ingredients. She began to work, humming slightly, and ended up eating a fair amount of the batter. She poured the rest into the pan and poked Calcifer, with the fire poker. "Calcifer? Can you heat up the oven, please?"

"What could you possibly want with an oven at this ungodly hour of the night?" Calcifer whined in his crackly voice.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning!"

"My point exactly!"

"Well, I NEED to have some of this cake, or else I think I might just die."

Calcifer humphed, but in the next few minutes, a red glow came from the oven, and Calcifer quickly pronounced it fully heated. Sophie stuck the pan in using a towel to guard her hands, and withdrew to stand anxiously by the oven, checking on the cake every few minutes.

Just after Sophie finished another check, and closed the oven door, warm arms slid around her slightly expanded waist. "You're not supposed to stand too much. Mama Anne said your hips weren't taking it well."

"No, Mama Anne said that my hips weren't taking it as well as they could. It's not the same thing. And she didn't tell me not to stand. She said to be careful in later months when the strain is greater that I don't stand for time periods that are too extended. So there, Mr. Charmer!" Sophie said proudly.

"I'm only looking out for your well-being, cariad," Howl protested, grinning slyly. "To prevent injury, I think that you should lie down. Perchance, in our bed? With me to watch over you, of course."

Sophie slapped him lightly and trained one of her infamous glares on Calcifer, who was cackling wildly. "You're not funny, Howl. And I think you got rather enough last night, don't you?" she smirked, causing a faint red tinge to colour Howl's cheeks. Calcifer started in shock, then began laughing harder.

"Sophie, are you feeling yourself this morning?" Howl murmured, looking at her skeptically.

"Of course! I'm as healthy as a horse! It's just that your bad influence is finally setting in. Maybe I'll have to ban you from talking when the baby is born," Sophie said, raising her eyebrows as if she were actually considering such a notion.

"Are you sure it isn't Calcifer's bad influence?" Howl protested.

"Quite sure, master charmer."

"Well then, I'll just have to persuade you out of your ridiculous plan. What would the world do without the words of wisdom from the great Howl Jenkins?" Howl questioned grandly. Then he caught up Sophie in his arms and pressed his lips on hers. She sighed and slid her elbows around his neck, then suddenly jerked away when the smell of cake reached her nostrils. Picking up her towel, she jerked the cake from the oven, and was relieved to see that it hadn't burned. Flipping it out of its pan, she left and went to get some eggs and the frying pan.

"Sophie! You can't have eggs and cake for breakfast!"

"Whyever not?" she asked, confused.

"It's just…wrong! Horribly wrong!"

"Well, I think that you are horribly wrong, Horrible Howl! You can have eggs and cake for breakfast. I'll proved it." Sophie said, grinning as she cracked the eggs into the pan.

Howl groaned and sighed, "Sophie, what am I going to do with you?"

"This!" chirped Sophie, just before she leaned over and kissed him again.

"Cariad, you may have something there," Howl chuckled as he returned the favor.

Well, what did you think? I think it's alright. But I can't be too sure…better have lots of reviews!


End file.
